madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline in New York
'''Madeline in New York '''is the final episode in the first season. Summary Miss Clavel, the girls, and Pepito go to New York for spring vacation. Plot It's springtime in Paris and Madeline has become interested in American baseball. She plays ball with Genevieve in the park, with Ms. Clavel not appreciating how she throws the ball near other people. One day Ms. Clavel announces the class will be taking a trip to New York City in the United States. Pepito hears about the trip and asks if he can come, to which Ms. Clavel agrees. Everyone thinks about what they can do in New York. Chloe suggests they take in a Broadway show, Danielle suggests they check out the shopping on Fifth Avenue and Nicole suggests they ride a horse through Central Park. Madeline is focused solely on seeing a proper New York major league baseball game. Pepito, who's also into baseball, throws her a ball and she catches it. Ms. Clavel scolds the two for playing in the house. The next day everyone packs up and leaves Paris, taking care to say goodbye to Mrs. Murphy and Genevieve. They ride a train to Le Harve and board a cruise ship to the U.S. The Girls pass the time at sea by playing shuffleboard while Madeline and Pepito use the equipment to play baseball. The ship arrives in New York Harbor where everyone can see the buildings and the impressive Statue of Liberty. Ms. Clavel explains that the Statue was a gift to America from France and is there to welcome immigrants and travelers to the United States. The Group disembarks and goes through customs before getting in the taxi-line. Ms. Clavel is inexperienced at hailing a cab in the U.S. and fails to do so. Madeline tries by whistling and gets one right away. The driver's name is Robbie and takes them right to their hotel, passing Central Park along the way. That evening the Group goes to a local Automat for dinner. The Girls are a little hesitant to try American food, missing their usual courses back in France. The next morning they call Robbie to pick them up at the hotel to go on a full tour of New York City. They go to the top of the Empire State Building, admiring that it's even taller than the Eiffel Tower. They ride a horse carriage through Central Park. They visit the Bronx Zoo, with Madeline saying her iconic, "Pooh Pooh" to the tiger. They browse the most exquisite stores on Fifth Avenue, take in a play on Broadway and get corn on the cob for lunch in Times Square. The Class finally embarks on Madeline's request to see a game of baseball. They head uptown to the Bronx to the legendary Yankee Stadium to attend the first game of the year. The Yankees have a tough game and are down by the Ninth Inning. Madeline's got faith in the final batter, who hits a home run...only for the ball to come straight at Ms. Clavel! Madeline jumps and catches the ball and the whole stadium cheers at the Yankees victory. As they leave the stadium, Robbie informs Madeline that a local millionaire is giving a prize away to the person who caught the first home run of the season. They head back downtown to meet the millionaire, who in fact owns the Brooklyn Bridge and is gifting it to Madeline! This comes as a shock obviously as Madeline has no idea what she'll do with a bridge. The millionaire seems very eager to give it away and leaves soon after handing her the deed. The Girls assume owning the property will have a lot of benefits so they retire to their hotel for the night. A few blocks away at City Hall Mayor Fiorello LaGuardia is listening to the news of the day as a rainstorm moves in. He's quite surprised to hear that the millionaire has gifted a major transportation link in the City to a little French girl. He immediately suspects the move was to wash his hands of the numerous back taxes he owes on the property. Meanwhile, at the hotel, the Girls are about to kick back and have dinner after a long day, but the phone starts ringing off the hook. It turns out managing the Brooklyn Bridge comes with a lot of complications. Madeline is quickly made exhausted. They then hear on the radio that a concession truck has spilled its contents all over the bridge's roadway. Madeline despairs and Ms. Clavel suggests they go down and see what they can do. They head to the bridge and encounter utter chaos as cars are blocked from moving ahead. Hundreds of motorists are very frustrated by the delay and begin blaming Madeline for the problem. The Girls desperately try and clear the bridge, but there's a mountain of spoiled food in the way. Ms. Clavel tells the motorists to give Madeline a break as she's too young to handle this problem. Suddenly Mayor LaGuardia arrives on the scene. He's very well liked by the motorists and verbally defends Madeline as a fellow Yankee fan. Madeline admits she doesn't quite have the skills to manage the Brooklyn Bridge, so she decides to gift it to New York City. The Mayor accepts and rewards Madeline with more tickets for the next Yankee game. The next morning the mess at the bridge has been cleaned up as New York has far more resources to keep the streets clear. At the ballgame, Madeline is given the opportunity to be the bat girl for the Yankees. She wishes the players good luck. As the game gets underway the Yankee fans get very agitated as the stadium has no food, it was all wasted on the bridge. Luckily the Mayor thought ahead and commissioned the other Girls to bring french fries to the stadium. The New York fans absolutely love the foreign treat. The Mayor is so grateful for the Girls' efforts that he commissions a parade for them and briefly renames Madison Avenue Madeline Avenue. The next day it's time for the class to depart the U.S. They board a cruise ship back to France, waving goodbye to New York City as they leave. Pepito pitches Madeline one last ball and Madeline knocks it off the ship. It heads to the statue of Liberty who (in Madeline's eye) catches it and winks at her. Song New York Loves Madeline Watch Episode Episode courtesy of the official Madeline YouTube channel. Trivia * The narrator's daughter, Amanda Plummer, is said in the opening credits to guest-star in this episode, but it is never specified whom she voices. * When Ludwig Bemelmans immigrated to the United States he settled in New York. * This is the second time in the television series that the Girls have visited the United States, the first was Madeline in Hollywood. * This is one of the times when the iconic, "We love our bread, we love our butter" grace line is altered as the Girls eat peanut butter instead. * A billboard advertisement for Sugar Dimples in Oui Oui is seen in Times Square. * This episode is the first season finale. Edits * The YouTube print ends after the song, making it the only season 1 episode on the YouTube channel to not end with the phrase "and that's all there is, there isn't anymore". Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes